Francis Specter
|affiliation =The Rockborn Gang |age =14 |books =''Villain'' Hero }} Francis Specter is one of the protagonists in the Monster trilogy. Description Francis has either black or red hair, of reasonable length. It is noted by Malik that she is tough looking, and he also describes her as having a sense of style. She can stand up for herself and is very strong willed and brave. Power and Abilities Francis is able to morph into a 4D version of herself, in which she is able to seemingly slide around objects that would be impassable in her 3D form. She perceives objects as having a shimmering rainbow surface, and others see her the same way when she is in morph. She is able to transport other objects or people alongside her when she passes through things. In Hero, she discovers she is able to pull morphers into the 4-dimensional realm and trap them there. Francis is the only known morpher to not sense the Dark Watchers in her head when in morph. This is due to them also being 4-dimensional, and, the same way that a 3D person is unable to go inside another person's head, the Dark Watchers cannot enter hers. Malik suspects this is a mistake, as it means they are not able to influence her to do their destructive bidding. Appearances ;Villain Francis is living in the Mojave Desert with the gang her mother is in, the Mojave Huns. She consumes some of an ASO-rock, not really knowing the full extent of what it will do. She goes to a supermarket, and attempts to shoplift meat, but is caught. Without realizing, she morphs, and escapes by going around the wall of the shop. She hears about Dekka, and decides to run away and seek her out. In the middle of the night, she steals a motorcycle and escapes. She does not realize, but the government wishes to kill her due to her morph. As she is leaving, the compound is blown up. She barely mourns her mother and the other gang members, before setting off. She eventually meets up with Dekka in Las Vegas, eager to help stop Dillon Poe. In the battle of Las Vegas, she helps Malik to get near to Dillon Poe, using her power. Hero Francis and Malik experiment with the 4D realm, and she accidentally lets go of Malik, trapping him temporarily. She notices that the morphers seemingly have cords attached to them, which connects them to the Dark Watchers. Using this, she experiments on Knightmare, pulling him into the 4-dimensional universe permanently. She does this to another of Vector's followers, the man with the saber-tooth tiger head. After the battle, she takes Malik into the 4D universe one last time, so that he is able to find out that they are truly in a simulation. Relationships ;Dekka After hearing about Dekka and her morph, Francis develops a fascination surrounding her, setting off to pursue her so she can work with her. After finding her, they work well on the same team. Malik Francis often works with Malik, and seems to view him as slightly intimidating due to him being older and more intelligent to her. They work together well yet do not seem to have a friendship, more so an alliance. Notes * At one point in Villain, Francis' last name is incorrectly spelled "Spector". Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Secondary characters Category:Survivors